Santa Carla
by Cdk1
Summary: Dont read this- I need to fix it. .
1. Chapter One of Santa Carla

(I didn't read throw this to make sure everything was right sorry/I normally hate when people make up there own char's for there fic's. Well that's what I'm doing. x.x; I think it's cuz I'm bored. )This {word's} is what there thinking This "Word's" is what they are saying.(( This fic is for my self --; so read it if you want but I don't think you'll like it cuz I don't really like it.))BAD SPELLING  
  
" You're really going to make me move!?!" A girl cried out. " I wasn't that bad was I ?" She asked feeling somewhat upset about what was happing. " You still wasn't to send me away ?" A girl asked her mom to many questions at once." If you send me away I'll never forgive you! "She yelled out to her mother trying to make her change her mind.  
  
" This is why you're moving Emanda you're not a normal child, You're other and I wanted to have. We are shipping you off to Santa Carla. Get packed, you're leaving as soon as passable." a older women told her child as she turned to leave the room she stopped in the door way and added " It won't matter if you never forgive us you're a waste of space." she posed for a moment and then walked out.   
  
-  
  
" So this is Santa Carla..." Emanda said with a sigh, looking down the dirt road. { Where is she...?} Emanda asked herself. It was a good thing she didn't have many clothes or else she wouldn't have gotten very far. Walking from where her mom had doped her off. She only had a backpack full of stuff she had took with her. For her mom said anything that Emanda didn't buy herself she couldn't take with her.  
  
" Hey! " a girl cried out from down the road." Over here !" the girl waved at Emanda. { please don't be mad at me } she though as she started to walk towards her old best friend.  
  
" Alexis ! " Emanda started to run down the road towards her friend " Alexis is that you !?!" she ran up to Alexis " Yeah it's you! you've changed a bit sense last time I saw you " Emanda smiled " Oh. and Alexis .. You're Late " She Giggled some to herself { when wasn't Alexis Late } she asked herself  
  
" Emanda!" She Smiled as he friend ran up to her. " Yeah you have grown a bit too." She looked at her friend. " Yeah I know I'm sorry. " She giggled with Emanda for a few sec's. " Emanda, Welcome to Santa Carla. " she gave her friend a quick Hug. " Come on maybe I can show you around a bit before we get to the house " Alexis said as she started to walk down the road the way she came from.  
  
Emanda hugged her friend back " Okay " She Smiled and followed her friend down the dirt road " Oh Alexis , Why where you late Anyway ? " she asked as they walked down the road{ I bet she'll make something up } she though to herself with a slight giggle she smiled knowing it wouldn't be true   
  
Alexis glanced back at Emanda " Why was I late ? " She looked away " I was um..." Alexis started " I was ... doing some what of a guy thing.." Alexis Blushed a bit { Guy things, that's a bold way to put it} she though to herself looking back at Amanda{ Now watch her ask me what kind of boy things} She giggles a bit   
  
" Oh ? " Emanda asked testing Alexis a bit " What kind of boy things Alexis ?" she asked poking at Alexis's back a bit just to pick on Alexis for a bit of fun Sense that's how they normally where all hyper and cheery smiling and giggling all the time even if it was only to themselves.  
  
" I was at the Comic Book Store. " Alexis said turning around facing Emanda backwards as she walked so she could poke Emanda back as she poked her " I uh was trying to get a job." She lied but you could tell it was just to make it sound like she didn't want to be picked on about it to much.{ its getting late might as well forget that I told her I would show her around} heh.  
  
" Oh, any cute guys ? " Emanda asked jokingly smiling at Alexis " Comic's are cool, if you worked there would you read any ?" she asked trying to make Alexis feel better. Trying to make it look less like she was some prepay snob. whom only wanted to tease her.  
  
" Sure. " she said." lets not talk about it now where almost to the house." she turned back around " I would show you now but my mom wants us home early to night so we should hurry" Alexis walked a bit faster as the sun started to go down.  
  
When Emanda reached the house she was surprised to see, a house so Cute! Was the only thing that she could think of right now. Her happy-ness started to fade as the sun was almost comply down and the moon would be coming up to dance in the night's sky Alexis and Emanda rushed into the house. Emanda felt like eyes where watching her as she closed the door on her way in.  
  
" Mom where home." Alexis said as she walked up stair's to look for her mom. Than came back down and looked at Emanda. " Heh she's down stair's silly me. Oh yeah I should show you you're room I almost forgot, Sorry." Alexis started back up the step's again waving for Emanda to follow.  
  
Emanda looked at Alexis as she waved " Oh Coming." Emanda walked up the stair's down the hall following Alexis close behind { Why was it so dark..} She asked herself starting to get a bit scared " you're house didn't look this big from the front. " She said trying to over voice her silly mind that was trying to play tricks on her.  
  
Alexis looked over her shoulder " That's cuz the house goes back more. That's why my mom got this house cheep cuz its not as wide as normally house's so the took the price down." she explained walking into a room with a bed and a bed stand with a lamp on it. There was a dresser and a few empty pitcher frames on the wall. " Well, This will be you're room for now on. This use to be my old room I like it a lot but I moved to the guest room cuz it's closer to the bath room" She giggled.  
  
" Oh I see. Well I think it's Quite cute." Emanda smiled putting her backpack on the bed. { thank god this room wasn't as dark as the other room's} she though " Well most people would say, I better start unpacking. but I really have nothing to unpack " She giggled placing her finger on the bed stand and rubbed it across to find that she had picked up a lot of dust.   
  
" I know its kind of dirty I'm sorry I didn't clean it up before you came but I was kind of busy." Alexis said walking out of the room .Then coming back with Windex and a towel and handed it to Emanda " You can wipe it down if you want to. I do think you want to by the look on you're face I can tell" She Smiled at her friend " I'll go tell my mom you're up here. She'll wasn't to talk to you. Then I can show you around tomorrow ."She said.  
  
" Yes " Emanda giggled a bit " My face huh I didn't think anyone would want to be in this dust they might get sick " she joked " Okay I'll look forward to it." She said picking up the lap and wiping off the bed stand with the towel." I'm not very Hungry but will we be eating to night ?" she asked looking over to her friend as she put the lamp back down.  
  
" I'm not sure that's something you should ask my mom when she comes up ill go to get her for you. If you just want to snack on something I'll bring you up something ?" Alexis asked starting off to the door. " Well" she looked back to Emanda who nodded " Okay then I'll see you in a bit" with that Alexis left the room.  
  
" who would have though that I would move to live with my best friend." Emanda said out load to herself. " this would be good and it could be bad..." She started to wipe everything down the window's the bed frame the dresser and even the walls just to be sure.{ what if they get tired of me or I start to annoy Alexis and she wants me to leave. Well I have to do my best to stay on her good side no meter what. How about the girl's at school I should try to fit in with the cool crowd.} this was begging to be to much for her. She let herself fall back onto the bed. a few minute's latter she herd foot steps coming down the hall.  
  
" Hello Emanda how nice it is to see you again." a women walked into Emanda's room with paper's in her hand. " Emanda if you're going to be living with us I have to tell you the ground rules, but first." she put the papers down on the night stand " I need you to sine this. Its say's you want to live with us and you understand that you're last name will be changed to Koto." The lady handed Emanda a pin.  
  
Emanda nodded taking the pen. She looked over the paper before she wrote her old name on the paper. " So should I right my new name here ? " She asked pointing to the page. The women just nodded. " Okay." She said putting the pen down on the page. { this is it.} she thought {I'm finely going to get a new name.} She started to write the name on the page Emanda Koto.  
  
The women picked up the papers. ' Very well." She smiled and pet Emanda on the head." All right then first thing I'll give you 15 dollars a week for you to spend. But you and Alexis have to keep the house clean. If you want extra money then you can do something like Clean the car or Get a job Like Alexis was trying to do." the lady started over to the door " there's not many rule's in this house. You may stay awake up as long as you want. One thing about that throw you wake up in the morning when you have too or else I'll have to give you a bed time. There's no phone limit but if I need to use it then you have to get off. As for school. if you get f 's then you're not aloud out of the house but F's so more then one as in two. then you may not go out with friends. I think my deal is fare don't you ?" the lady asked.  
  
" Oh Yes. Very Fare." She said as Alexis's mom left the room. { This is so cool. } she thought { I can do almost anything. } she smiled to herself. {I can have so much from In Santa Carla I couldn't do back home, and there was a beach here. It would be her 2nt time seeing it in her hole life and all strange people.} she giggled.  
  
" Emanda." Alexis walked into the room. " I cut us up some apples, but I don't like if you like fruit." She giggled handing Emanda a plate. Sitting at the end of the bed. Taking an apple off the plate and took a bite. " I never really liked fruit its just sposta be good for you." she said with her mouth full.  
  
Emanda took the plate from her friend " Thank You." She said looking at her friend talking with her mouth full. { I guess this mean's we don't eat all Proper like I had to at my old house.} " No apples are good. both good and good for you." she smiled and started eating her apple bit by bit " Anyway, Alexis . Do you got a boyfriend ? " She asked.  
  
Alexis Blushed a bit " A boyfriend ?" She asked as if she didn't know what that was. " well, No I don't have a boyfriend." She started to shove apples into her mouth. " Maybe guy's who are my friend's but not a boyfriend." She said   
  
" Oh.. Do you like anyone that way then ?" Emanda asked taking another bit of an apple looking over to her friend. " I mean does ever one like someone that way ?" { Erg I hope I don't make her mad by asking all these annoying questions..} She thought to herself " we do not have to talk about it if it bugs you." she said.  
  
" Maybe I like someone like that, but just because you like someone like that dose not mean they like you the same way so I try to not look as him a as boyfriend." She said with a fake smile " he's just kind of like a brother to me or something You see ?" She asked putting another apple into her mouth " It's okay if we talk about it cuz then you'll have to tell me who you like after you go to school for a week " She giggled.  
  
" Not if I don't like anyone that way." She joked " Then what will you do ? " She took another bit of the apple. " Well anyway why don't you tell me a little about Santa Carla" Emanda Said after finishing her bit of apple. " Oh don't forget the ocean." she smiled  
  
" Well..." Alexis started " It's about the same as lest time but not as many people have died." she looked over to Emanda " It all stopped for a while you know all the killing's but I think it's going to start up again." she said looking at her plate " I think I know why but you wont believe me."  
  
" Why wouldn't I believe you ?" Emanda asked putting her plate on the bed stand and turned to face Alexis " You can tell me. I wont make fun of you I swear." she said " I-" she got cut off.  
  
"Alexis honey, Alan is on the Phone for you do you want to take this call ?" Alexis's mom yelled up to her  
  
Alexis jumped off the bed and ran down the hall " YES! " She Yelled to her mom down stair's " I'll get it in my room Okay mom!" She ran to her room with the speed of light and jumped on her bed and Grabbed the phone off her bed Stand " Hi Alan." She said into the phone " Mom hang up now!" she yelled out.  
  
{Who's Alan ?} Emanda thought.  
  
-  
  
( I'm going to put in the phone conversion, but I don't think I'll like it. Mostly Cuz I'm no good at with what Edger or Alan would say even though I'm in love with them.)  
  
" Hi Alexis." Alan said to her over the phone, why Edger listened.  
  
" How are you guy's ? " She asked knowing that Edger was on the phone as well as Alan.  
  
Edger pulled the phone more towards him. " We're Good. Not going to say hi to me ? " Edger asked jokingly.  
  
" Yes. Hi Edger." She said.  
  
" Don't be a phone hog Edger." Alan said to Edger pulling the phone back more towards himself. " Anyway."  
  
" Alan…." Alexis paused.  
  
"Edgar go away for a little while." Alan said talking the phone away so that Edger couldn't hear what she was saying.  
  
Edgar rolled his eyes and got up. Then said " Don't be weird man." Then walked out of the room. "Okay what were you saying Alexis ? " Alan asked. " Well I think I found some vampires." She started. " You know how Edgar gets, and I'm not 100% sure if they really are Vampire's" she said.  
  
" New kids?" Alan asked.  
  
"Well no." she said while she sat back in bed with the phone.  
  
"They just don't come to school anymore and don't do much of anything that has to do with sunlight." she stopped.  
  
"Is that it ?" Alan asked.  
  
" No. They only come out at night and all three of them have dogs. The teachers can't even get close to their houses. Next thing we know they'll be riding on motor bikes" she giggled.  
  
" Only three and they're just boys?" Alan asked.  
  
" No they're all girls." she said  
  
"Then there's got to be more. You have noticed to that more and more people have been missing" Alan said.  
  
"Yes I have." she said.  
  
" I can help you guys!" she yelled.  
  
"No, it's not safe." he paused. Then it was silent for a while.  
  
"Okay" she said.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this.' he stopped " We shouldn't have dragged you into all of this. People can get hurt. Edgar and I we're like one we got each others backs on auto. With Sam, he got in the way a bit. It's just." Alan got cut off.  
  
" May I speak to Edger?" she asked.  
  
" Eh.." Alan put the phone down. " Edger she wants to talk to you." Alan said as he walked out of the room.  
  
Edger went back into the room and picked up the phone. " Yeah ?" he asked.  
  
" Edger. Why does Alan have to acted like that?" Alexis asked. In a pout voice.  
  
Edger didn't say anything for a minute " Well.. It's only cause we care about you." Edger said " Or. Only cause He cares a little to much about you. Ah but I don't need to tell you that." Edger laughed.   
  
" I guess you're right." She giggled.  
  
" Anyway I'm going to give the phone back to Alan." Edger handed the phone to Alan who just happened to be sitting right in front of him. Just to see what Edger was saying about him.  
  
" Yeah. Well my friend came to live with me. So I have to show her around a bit after school. Help he make friends and stuff." Alexis said into the phone." Well I'll tell you her story tomorrow it's kind of personal." Alexis got off the bed and closed the door.  
  
" Does that mean you can't come see us tomorrow ?" Alan asked over the phone.  
  
Emanda had got off her bed by this time and was sitting right out side Alexis's door trying to hear what there talking about though she could only hear what Alexis was saying." Well no, I can come and see you guy's after I show her around. Then I can drop her off here and come see yea." Alexis said to Alan "  
  
Emanda had a nuff.{ My best friend would ditch me after school like that. Who's Alan anyway? She said she didn't have a boyfriend. Who could he be ?} She asked herself. { Maybe he goes to are school?} She had a slight yawn. { I'll worry about it tomorrow.} she flopped down on her bed and into the covers. She then sell asleep with in min's.  
  
Alexis said her goodbye's to Alan and hung up the phone and slid into bed and looked up the her sealing with a sigh { what am I going to do..} she asked herself { I know Emanda was sitting right out side my door when I said I would ditch her after school..} with that though Alexis sat till she grew tired and then Feel asleep. 


	2. Chapter Two of Santa Carla

Note: Last time I was in a bit of a hurry and I didn't state that. Edger and Alan or any other char's I might use from The Lost Boy's are not mine. I kind of find it point less saying that you knowing that this is a fic. Anyway These { Word's} it's thinking to them self's. This is over the phone for this chapter. OKAY! I got mad at trying to do this { } every time I wanted them to think to themselves Darn I started to do this [ ] same thing right ?[ ] { } ? ((NOTE: I have no clue how Edger and Alan would acted in there's settings ))  
  
-  
  
" Hey Girl's ! It's time to wake up." Alexis's mom yelled from down the hall " I Called the School. You Girl's get the day off so Alexis can show you around Emanda. Anyway Kid's get up soon, I'm going to work be back late tonight." Then Alexis's mom walked out the door.  
  
" Yes!! " Alexis Yelled from her room Jumping out of bed and getting dressed. ( In clothes that would have been cool back then.) { I can show Emanda around now and go see Alan early-er then I thought I would!} she ran down the hall to Emanda's room " Get up Sleepy Head!" she went into Emanda's room and told her then left and went down stair's to cook something to eat.  
  
" Morning already" Emanda said looking at the clock with her eyes half open " Hey what do you know it is." She got out of bed and walked down stair's in her same clothes " I'm Awake." she wasn't to the kitchen " wow!" there was food all cooked " is this for me ?" she looked to Alexis.  
  
" Yeah. "Alexis said as she started to wash the dishes she used the pan. " well anyway I'll make a bribe with you. Mom said we don't have to go to school. Soon... I'll show you around a bit then you can go mangle with people. Why I go to uh a after school sport. Will that be okay ?" she asked looking at Emanda as she ate " I see you like it." she smiled   
  
" Mm mm Yes it's very good. So uh mingle as in a can just do what ever I want ?" she licked her plate. ( every un-normal for her to do. ) and looked at Alexis who took the plate and washed it. " Oh.. Thank You Very Much Alexis." She said with a smile.  
  
" Welcome, Ready can we go now ?" Alexis walked for the door. " Come on we have thing's to do." she smiled at Emanda. Walking out waiting for Emanda to follow.  
  
" Yes Ready!" She ran out after Alexis and closed the door. Following her down the road.{ what's her hurry..} she asked walking after Alexis having a fun time trying to follow her she must have really like this Sport. Unless.. She was going to see that guy. }She thought " Oh Alexis you don't have to show me around I'll just go to the boardwalk and Mengle." She smiled at Alexis and waved her off  
  
" Okay if you're sure but don't forget I did offer." she waved and ran off { Yes! this is grate I get to see Alan sooner then I though !}she giggled as she ran taking all the short cut's to the bored walk as she new of { I must get there before Emanda so she doesn't see me} the Comic book store was inside. { Yes! } She Screamed inside.  
  
Emanda walked to the bored walk. " Well I guess looking for a job like Alexis did would be good mengleing I guess. Where did Alexis say she wasn't yester day." Emanda looked around ride's every where a band playing song's " So many places to bad I don't have any money." { where was it} She thought " The Comic Book Store." She remembered.  
  
-  
  
" Alexis " two boys voices called out to her as she walked in, they waved at her happily.  
  
" Edger, Alan Hi!" Angeling walked over to them with a big smile on her face. " How are you guy's today ?" she asked.  
  
" Wait aren't you supposed to too be at school or off showing you're friend around ?" Alan asked setting the box of comic's down he had in his hands down on a chair by Edger who was standing next to him.  
  
" Don't drop out of school Alexis or you'll end up working here with us." Edger Joked Picking up a couple comic's from the box and placing them on the shelves.  
  
" Oh. no my mom said I didn't have to go to school and my friend Emanda said I didn't have to show her around today, she has been here before anyway." She told Alan. Than she looked to Edger. "Working with you guys wouldn't be bad at all." she stuck her tongue out at him." I would enjoy it."   
  
" You're right. Not that bad. Edger's right though you should finish school and get a good job. Like be a vet or something." Alan took some comic's out of the box and started to help Edger place them on the shelves.  
  
-  
  
Emanda looked into the window spotting Alexis.{ There she is. Its Alexis} she thought as her eyes winded. { I better not let anyone see me.} She peeked into the window ever few sec's to see with Alexis was up to. { What is she doing ? Maybe I should walk in and acted like she's not there.} so many thing's she could do but what would be best to do at this time.  
  
-  
  
" Uh Hey, Alexis?" Edger Said looking out to the front door's " Do you know who that is ? Is that you're Friend ?" he asked pointing to the window, To where he had saw Emanda peeking in the window from.  
  
" Huh? What ?" Alexis looked out the window. Only to see Emanda. "Oh My God!!" Alexis covered her mouth. She Let herself fall down to the floor. " Did she see me yet ?!" she asked looking up at the Edger.  
  
" Yeah, she say you before." Edger said. " why are you on the floor ? " Edger looked down at Alexis. " She saw you so it doesn't matter anymore." he said looking down at her. { Girl's are so weird I don't understand them at all } he though  
  
" Is that the girl you was going to ditch after school, if you had school ?" Alan typed to ignore that faceted that Alexis was laying on the floor. ( That he was talking to someone who was laying on a dirty floor.)  
  
" No I'm not here." She looked around only seeing people's feet." I'm going to sneak to the back room." she said as she started to craw away. " Oh Edger." she looked up at him. " You and Alan go and stall her. Tell her what you told me and Sam when we moved here. Not the vampire thing. The thing about the clothes or something." she crawled away.  
  
Emanda walked into the store and went to the opposite side of the room that Alexis was on. Picked up a few comic's sat down and acted like she was reading them. { Where did she go?!} She asked her self peeking over the comic book not seeing Alexis.  
  
" Okay.." Edger said as he started walking over to where the girl was sitting, as Alan followed. They just standed in front of the girl not saying anything for a minute.  
  
A Sweat drop went down her forehead { what is this staring contest.}" Did I do something wrong ?" She asked looking up at them. { guy's are so weird.} she thought. { Are they going to say anything?} she asked herself   
  
Alan elbowed Edger to make him say his 'line'. Edger just shock his head saying no. So Alan just took on his job, thinking it wouldn't be so hard.  
  
" Just scooping your civilian wardrobe." Alan Said then he kind of glared at Edger. Saying Edger's line made him fell stupid. How many time's had they said these line's anyway. Oh well Alexis said they where cool.  
  
Edger just got really red. He couldn't say anything word's just wouldn't come to mind right now. He just shock his head and walked away.  
  
" Oh is that cool ? " Emanda asked knowing it wasn't, but played stupid. That would be best for if she didn't she wouldn't know what to say. { I fell like a dork.} she thought  
  
" Uh.." { Now I say my line right. Yeah.} Alan asked himself. {Yeah.} " Maybe For a fashion victim." He said.{ This is hard why did Edger walk away. }he asked himself.  
  
" Oh.." Emanda just looked down at the ground. She got all red out or embarrassment. { Now what!?!} she asked herself. { I don't have a good come back, and I already played stupid!}   
  
Alan gave a cough. " Noticed anything unusual about Santa Carla yet? " { Wait I'm not supposed to say that!} Alan hit him self in the forehead feeling stupid and walked away. Going to the back room after Edger.  
  
- Back Room.-  
  
" What did she leave already ? " Alexis asked when Edger come into the room. { Why am I steel on the floor?} She got up and brushed herself off" heh" Sweat drop.  
  
" No." he muttered. " I just made a really big fool of myself though." Edger turned around to see Alan walk in. " Have fun ?"  
  
" That.." Alan posed. "…………." He started looking around at random things.  
  
Since swept over the room. Sense when did someone make them all be so quite, and make them not no what to say next. I mean sure they could have talked to her they have talk to billion's of people. Why did this have to happen now. Emanda had stomped the boys at there own game. She wasn't even trying.  
  
" Hey guy's" Sam broke the since. "There's a girl out front who wants to buy a comic." Sam walked into the room to see every one standing there. " What's wrong with you all to much weed ?" He asked. looking from Alan to Alexis to Edger. "Want me to just let her take it then ?" he asked. ( ; no I don't know if they really smoke weed. I just heard that Corey Feldman did some kind of drug's. That's really none of my biz Sorry o.o; x.x; XD come on you know I love him heh [Note: I liked Corey Feldman. When he was Young I have no idea what he look's like now.)  
  
" Edger. Go sell the comic to her." Alan looked at Edger then grabbed him and pushed him towards the door. " Come on I'm the one who made a fool of himself out there."  
  
Edger gave a sigh as he was pushed." Fine." Then walked out the door and over to the girl. He took the comic from her and read the back " $7.50" he said looking off into the room trying not to look at her.  
  
" Oh. Uh yes silly me. I don't really want to buy it. I just have a question." she said taking the comic back and put it on the shelf. " That was Alexis I saw a bit ago wasn't it ?" she asked The boy.  
  
" Yeah. What about it ?" he looked at her for a sec then over his shoulder hearing someone walking towards them. [ Darn it! ]  
  
" Hi. I'm Sam." Sam said to the girl. " This is Edger," he posed then Pointed to Edger." And the guy with the black hair is Alan." he pointed to the back room. " And you know Alexis already." So. what's you're name ?" he asked.  
  
" I'm Amanda I just moved here. With my civilian wardrobe." She said looking at the ground. " I live with Alexis." she finished. Not wanting to tell them why she moved here in the first place.  
  
" Ah the civilian wardrobe Joke." Sam said " That's Edger and Alan's way of say hi to the new people in town." he joked. " I would call it a complement. "said added.  
  
Emanda smiled. " It's really nice to meet you both. Sam, Edger. Well, how did all four of you know each other ? " She asked.  
  
" Alan is my brother. Sam.. He's are friend, He's from Phoenix. Alexis like's to hang around us all the time and help us around the store. Only cause we made fun of her, so she told us she wanted to be are friend's" Edger Said with a shrug  
  
" Oh.. What are they doing now ?" She said it making it not sound like… ( Alan and Alexis where making out or something in the back room. Lol). Joking around a bit to lighten up the mood.  
  
" Heh " Sweat Drop " Hi Emanda." Alexis said as she walked out of the back room." Well now that you know all my friends...." She started to get upset. ( Jealous ? )  
  
Alan walked out behind Alexis." Hi Amanda. Sorry about before didn't mean to be a 'jerk'." he said.  
  
" Well I think I'll show you around Emanda. That way Angeling, Edger and Alan can talk. I can show you my dog Inuk." he said   
  
" Okay. " Amanda looked at Alexis who nodded her head saying it was safe to go with him. So Emanda followed Sam out of the store.  
  
-  
  
" Alan! You said that line didn't you !? Now she's going to be all freaked out." Emanda gave a sigh. " We might as well tell her now. That there was once Vampires here and there might be more." She looked at Edger. " I want you to tell her when I tell you to."  
  
" Why me she thinks I'm Crazy." Edger said walking back over to the box of comic's putting more on the shelf trying to void what Alexis was asking him to do.  
  
" She's right though, Bud." Sam walked back in the store. " I think you should tell her to." he grabbed a comic off the shelf and walked back out.  
  
" Didn't he leave a few min's ago ?" Alan asked a bit confused. [ oh well..]  
  
The frog brother's didn't care when Sam took a comic or two cause he always paid for them or took the comic's from the used shelves and brought them back latter.  
  
" We can't tell her about the Vampire's till after we know more about them. Not that we don't know about them But like who they are and where they are." Alan said " But when we find out I think Edger should tell her cause I had to tell Alexis so it's Edger's tern." He said   
  
" what are we thinking! We cant just go around talking about vampire's are we stupid or something. Really. I don't feel good.. Alan will you and Alexis close up ? " Edger asked   
  
" I don't." Alan started   
  
" Sure we will." Alexis said covering Alan's mouth. " you just go do what you want to do we can take care of thing's here." She pushed Edger out the door.  
  
-  
  
" Anyway. Emanda what Bering's you here ? " Sam asked her as they walked along the bored walk. " Maybe I should tell my story before I ask for yours." Sam put in quickly   
  
" I would like that." Emanda said   
  
" My mom and dad are divorced. My brother and I live here with my mom and her dad. We said before I'm from Phoenix. it's a pretty cool place here once you get use to it." Sam said " I have a dog named Inuk." He finished.  
  
" Heh Long story." The Smile on her face faded when she spoke next " My mom say's I'm a waste of skin so I moved here with Alexis." She looked down at her feet as she walked " My mom and dad didn't even want kid's yet they had one anyway. Then they just throw me away."  
  
" Yeah I'm lucky I guess I got to stay with my mom." Sam opened the comic and started to read as they walked " but everyone's got a story to tell now don't they." Sam joked. "  
  
Emanda just nodded not looking up from the ground  
  
" Ouch You little Bitch."   
  
" Huh ? " Emanda had fell on the ground and looked up at a young women with short black hair " Oh I'm sorry I didn't" She got cut off  
  
" Watch where you're going little girl!" the girl with short black hair said  
  
" Hey." Sam helped Emanda up. Then looked at the women. " Just cause she ran into you doesn't mean you have to push her down."  
  
" Watch you're mouth little boy it could get you into a lot of trouble."  
  
Emanda Didn't like the sound of that and the color of the women's lip's wasn't normally a icy red color it sent a chill down her spine. " Well. I…" Emanda tried to talk but couldn't   
  
" If you Kid's want to start a fight with me then." the women posed looking behind her. " Ah I see how it is. " She looked to her right. " maybe I'll let you go this time." She pushed Emanda back a few steps. " You're a waste of my time anyway." she turned around and pushed someone then walked off to the right.   
  
" Don't you just hate people like that." Edger walked forward up to them.  
  
" Oh Edger few you scared me there for a sec." Sam said picking up the comic off the ground he had dropped.  
  
" You're going to pay for that one" Edger joked.  
  
Emanda just kept looking at the ground and muttered something to herself. [ Darn girl's who think there all that.]  
  
Sam looked at his watch " hey Edger, I have to go. Hang out with Emanda for me ?" he asked. [ don't ask why just do it.] Sam thought   
  
" Eh. Oh… Okay, What ever."  
  
" Bye Emanda." Sam said  
  
" Oh Yeah Bye " She Smiled and waved to him as he walked away. " What's you're name again ?" she looked at Edger.  
  
" Uh.." Edger felt stupid. [ she forgot my name. Just grate ] " It's Edger. " he said to her [ At least she's talking.] he thought.  
  
' That's Right! Anyway " She kept her smile. " Thank you for before." She said all happy like. [ Yeah, if it wasn't for this guy Sam and I could have been creamed ! ]  
  
" For what ? " Edger got confused.  
  
" Oh, well I'm sure that girl could have took me and Sam out. " she giggled, " But then you came so she was really out numbered " [ Don't forget his name. Edger. Edger. Edger.]  
  
" Oh. Yeah well I wasn't really trying. It just so happened I was near buy its not a big deal. " he said [ Darn it the sun's going down.]   
  
: yeah I could go on forever XD but I need chapter's so I got to stop here. : 


	3. Chapter Three of Santa Carla

Note: I don't own the lost boy's -.-: " what they are saying." [ what they are thinking.] ( what I am saying In note or what I want to point out.) ( and I could do way better then this if I wasnt really tried x.x; but sense this is just for me if I can read it then I don't care., I'm A Lazy Cow! Hear me Mo " Mooo!" )  
  
"I hate scary people like that." Emanda said. " They just freak me out," she shivered. " And the color of her lip's." she shock her head.  
  
" I'm sure you're just over-reacting." Edger said to Emanda.  
  
" No, but really."   
  
" Uh huh, Anyway how are you getting home ?" Edger asked Emanda who looked like she was just ignoring him. "……"   
  
" Oh uh… I have no clue." She said   
  
" Oh well then…" [Walk.] He stated off towards the comic shop. " Coming ? " he asked as she looked back at her.  
  
"..Uh…" [ Emanda didn't tell me it was safe to go with this kid but I guess since she knows him then it's okay.] She blushed a little bit, [ And he's really cute.] She hit herself on her forehead. [ What am I thinking!]  
  
Edger looked back at her after she hit herself [ I new it girl's really are crazy.] he shock his head " Are you all right ? You're acting a bit funny." [Like a vampire! Wait that's Stupid she just moved here.](LOL)  
  
-   
  
" Sometimes Edger scares me." Alexis Giggled.  
  
" That's why he's my brother." Alan joked. " Edger just doesn't like girl's they make him nerves." Alan laughed.  
  
" Heh, He gets nerves, not with me." she told him.  
  
" That's cause." Alan thought about it for a minute. " Well it's cause you're not just any girl." Alan Flipped the 'open' sign by the door to 'closed.' " You're.. You." Alan said  
  
" I'm me, and everyone else is them selves." Alexis explained.  
  
" Yeah I guess you're right, but you know I like you and Edger doesn't like you the way I do that's what he's scared of being bombarded by girl's " Alan joked with a laugh.  
  
" bombarded by girl's" Alexis Giggled. " Does he really get bombarded by girls?" she asked wanting to know.  
  
" We both have, I'm just better at telling them no and walking away" Alan Said.  
  
( Okay really I have no clue if they ever have been bombarded by girl's but hey if I new them back then They sure as hell would have been bombarded by me) Lol.  
  
" Poor Edger." She joked.  
  
" Yeah, come on." Alan walked out the back door then locked it after Alexis followed him out.   
  
" Doesn't Edger like anyone ? " [ that's a stupid ? ] Alexis thought " oh forget it Edger is just to weird to like anyone."  
  
" Eh.."  
  
" You know I'm joking. Oh My God. How is Emanda going to get home." [ how am I going to get home! Walk in the dark! ] Alexis thought .  
  
" You know we all shouldn't have talked for so long." Alan said .  
  
( And no! it was just morning a bit ago now its night time XP )  
  
" I know, But! I have to find Emanda." Alexis said to Alan all mad like.  
  
(not mad at him.)  
  
" I'm sure Sam or Mike will take her home." Alan said  
  
" How do we know that Sam didn't leave her and go home!?" Alexis started to walk back and forth thinking [ Okay, if she goes missing I can tell my mom it's all Sam's fault. Yeah! ] Alexis thought evilly   
  
" Don't worry about it Alexis. I'm sure that Sam took her home and if he didn't then he probably found Edger first." Alan watched as Alexis walked back and forth.  
  
"Yeah you're right Sam's not one just to leave people." [ Or is he.] She wondered to herself [ Well he left me that one time when I was cooking, But then again I was taking hours…]   
  
" You need to cool it." Alan told Alexis as he stood in front of her so she couldn't walk forward with out running into him.  
  
Alexis stopped. " You're right." she said trying to calm down as she stopped walking back and forth.  
  
" Hey guys." Michael walked up to them " what you doing out here?" he asked looking at each of them strangely.  
  
" Hi Michael." Alexis smiled at him. " Don't be getting any funny idea's now." She joked.  
  
" Yo Michael, What's up ?" Alan asked.  
  
" Nothing, You guys want to get ride home?" Michael asked them." My grandpa let me borrow his car for tonight."  
  
" Ah! You would really do that!?" Alexis was happy she wouldn't have to walk home or anything like that.  
  
" Yeah just come with me." Michael said walking away as Alan and Alexis followed.  
  
-  
  
" I'm fine. I'll just walk home." Emanda told Edger as she started to talk away from him.  
  
" uh.. Yeah okay. "Edger said watching her walk away. [ but you're going the wrong way…] Edger thought.  
  
-  
  
Emanda started off towards the beach off the boardwalk. Next thing she knew she was being pushed back into the sand.  
  
" You little brat. I told you to watch where you're going then you run into me again. "the Lady from before said to Emanda not looking to happy. " Where's you little friends ?" she asked pulling Emanda up from the ground.  
  
" I don't know" Emanda said as she was pulled up. " I didn't mean to run into you. I didn't even see you there." she said  
  
"Uh huh sure you didn't" the lady pushed Emanda back in the sand to a sit. Then the lady her self sat down on a log in the sand and looked at Emanda. " Okay Brat what's you're name?" she asked her.  
  
" I'm uh… Emanda." she managed to get the words out, being scared of this girl and all form the time she had met her before.  
  
" Emanda huh. I'm Alice." she said  
  
" you're uh Pale."( Pretend !) Emanda said but really meant it as a question.   
  
" Is that a bad thing." Alice glared at Emanda. " Maybe you're just jealous cuz you're a blond and I'm not." she said.  
  
" No, I just." Emanda ran out of words. What if she said something that might piss this girl off and make her want to kick her A$$.  
  
" Well I…" Alice stopped herself from talking as Emanda's eye's winded. Nicole looked back to see. " oh its only you two." Alice muttered.  
  
" Just us two." the lady with the reddest lips said. Her hair was black that had red strikes I wonder what her favorite color is.  
  
" oh shut up Marcy you know she was joking." { Wow someone who looks more normal then evil!} Emanda told herself. This women didn't look like she was all that into Goth as much as the other girl looked she did.  
  
" Oh please Pam she knows she just want to make a big deal out if it." Alice said as she looked over to Emanda.  
  
" This is Emanda." Alice pointed at Emanda. " Emanda this is Marcy," she pointed to the girl with red in her hair. " And this is Pam" she pointed to the more normal looking girl.  
  
" … Nice .. To.. Meet.. you.. " Emanda tried to say.  
  
" Aw is she scared of us." Marcy put her hands on her hips. " Do we always have to meet the wimpy baby momma's girl's" she asked.  
  
" Maybe she's just scared of looking at you're face." Pam joked evilly. ( lol )   
  
" I'm not scared!" Emanda yelled.  
  
" Wow calm down. Don't have a cow." Alice said looking at Emanda " Where leaving anyway." she got up and looked to her friends " Are you ready ?" she asked them.  
  
" Yes." they both said nodding to Alice.  
  
Emanda just sat there shacking some, trying not to look very afraid Till.. five boy's rode up on motorcycles.  
  
" Anyway squirt, " Alice said hopping on the back of the one the bike's " See you around. I know I will."  
  
The other girl's got on the back of bike's as well. Just then out of know where 4 of the bikers road off with a high speed.  
  
" Wow " Emanda covered her face she sand want flying from the bike's. once things settled she put her hands down and looked around. [ why is this person still here.] she looked up to a boy on the bike. " Um hi ?" she said  
  
" Where are you going ?" he asked looking down at her from the bike.  
  
" Going ? Well um.. Home I think." she got up and brushed herself off then looked at the boy and blushed a little. [ he looks like Edger.]  
  
" Want a Ride ?" he asked.  
  
" oh Okay. By the way my names Emanda." she said putting her hand on the boys shoulder lifting her self onto the bike.  
  
" I'm.. AJ." He said " where do you live ?"he asked  
  
" Um.. Chilly lane." Emanda coughed   
  
" …. Chilly… Lane, I know where that is." [ what kind of street is that!] Jake said starting up the bike and went off.  
  
( Hah! Chilly lane! )   
  
-  
  
" Thanks a lot Mike " Alexis said to Michael as she hoped out of the car what was parked out side of her house " Bye Alan." she blushed a little.  
  
Alan got out of the car and Kissed Alexis on the cheek. " Night." he said hopping back into the car as Mike started her up.  
  
Angeling waved as they drove away.  
  
-   
  
" Wahoo! " Emanda yelled as her and AJ went speeding down the road on AJ's motorcycle (lol)  
  
" You like to draw a lot of attrition to you're self, don't you." AJ's asked as Emanda kept screaming in his ear. (LMAO!)  
  
" Sometimes, I've never done this kind of stuff before." she talked loud throw the wind so he would hear her.  
  
" Really, I think Alice told me that You're new in town." AJ said back as he drove.  
  
[ how would she know ? When did she tell him ?] she asked herself " hey where almost there.  
  
AJ slowed down as a car went by.  
  
Emanda's snoopy-ness made her look at the people inside the car. She saw. [ Alan. ? What is he doing at the house. Oh yeah Alexis I for got maybe he dropped her off]  
  
" Okay here ?" AJ asked as he stopping the bike on the road out side of a house.  
  
" Yes this is it thank you." Emanda got off the bike carefully trying not to fall on her face or something sense she was good at that kind of stuff. Then she looked to AJ with a Smile, she felt a blush come upon her face.  
  
You're welcome sweet flower." He took her hand and kissed it." Good Night, Emanda." he said then started up the bike and road off.  
  
Emanda blushed [ he's so cute! He looks like Edger.] she blushed some more.  
  
( Okay to get the point across she thinks Edger's cute. AJ resembles Edger in her eye's. I think it was just something she must have ate Lol.)  
  
Next thing Emanda knew she was in her bed room under the cover's thinking about the day. She didn't accomplish much in the time she spent with her knew friends or Alexis's friends it worked both way's but she wasn't sure how Alexis felt about sharing her so called friends. Emanda didn't worry to much about it for she had some what or some sort friends of her own. She new she would get to see AJ again and Alice and her gang. Though they weren't really her friends, Yet.  
  
-  
  
( I'm going to try not to be as lazy for a little bit. )   
  
Alexis sat up in her bed and rubbed her eye's " what time is it " she asked aloud looking at the clock on her bed stand " Wow! 6:45 I have to get Emanda up for school." Alexis hoped out of bed put on some clothes and walked down the hall towards Emanda's room. " hey Emanda." she posed. [ where the hell is she ? ]  
  
" Hey Alexis ! I'm down stair's " Emanda yelled seeing Alexis walking towards her room " I'm ready when you are!" She yelled happily. Sitting back in a chair by the door. [ what kind of people will I meet today, maybe those girl's from yesterday.] Emanda thought.  
  
" Okay. I'll be down in a minute." Alexis yelled walking back into her room picking up the phone, then dilled a number. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.   
  
" Hello ? " The person said over the phone.  
  
" Hey, it's Alexis. I'll be walking by in 9 minutes or so you better be ready." Alexis told the person. Then hung up phone turned off all her lights in her room and walked out grabbing her backpack. Down stirs she walked. She looked at Emanda not even bothering to say hi or anything and walked out the door. " Close it on you're way out." she said. It was really the only thing she planed on saying for the next 9 minutes.  
  
Emanda blinked in confusion " uh okay " She got up out of the chair walked out of the door and closed it. " Uh Alexis is something wrong ?"she asked as they walked Alexis didn't say anything " Alexis?" she asked. [ I'm so confused..] Emanda told herself. [ now I know she cant be mad at me I didn't do anything to her.]  
  
Alexis kept on walking till she came to a dirt path, and stopped at it still not saying one word not anything at all. she didn't look mad or upset just her normal self. Alexis sat down on a old tree log and tried to ignore Emanda.  
  
"…." Emanda just stood there quietly trying not to get on Alexis's nerves or anything. Emanda waited a few minute with out talking. Finley she just got tired of it and desisted she would talk first and ask a question that Alexis would have to answer. [ what kind of question would that be] she thought about it for a moment. Right before she was about to talk she looked down the dirt road and stopped herself.  
  
" Hey, Guy's or Girl's" Sam walked down the path towards them. Sam wasn't wearing his civilian wardrobe's anymore. Sense he had learned how to dress all cool from Edger and Alan. Sam hadn't had a For a fashion victim. commit in a long time. Still he liked his old clothes better he was more use to them but hey, a guys got to where what a guys got to where. Kind of like that time Sam The fashion victim was going Michael tips on the hole beloved earring thing. That thing just didn't show the true Michael but Sam got over it.  
  
" Gosh Sam I was just thinking you won't going to come." Alexis giggled in delight that she wasn't going to have to walk to school alone with Emanda. Sense last night something hadn't felt right about Emanda, and it wasn't helping Alexis be nice to her at all [what kind of a friend am I really.] She cut off her thought " I was just about you leave you behind you're lucky I'm such a good friend to make sure you get to school everyday on time" She stuck her tongue out at Sam.  
  
" hey and I thought that was what my mom was for." Sam joked. " my mom or my brother." he posed " oh yeah, Edger said he wanted to check something out with Alan after school today with you so when you get home make sure you call him." Sam added trying not to make it sound to much like leavening Emanda out but, that was exactly what they where going to be doing. Not that they met or wanted to, well Maybe Alexis did.  
  
"…" Emanda looked at Sam not sure what to say. Everything was okay with him last night they where all fine and dandy, it was like every one turned against her over night or something. Emanda could only hope that the girl's she meant last night and AJ didn't. For if they did Emanda wouldn't be any better off here then she was back home. Emanda didn't know what to think or what to say so she just started walking off towards the was Alexis was before she stopped at the little dirt road.  
  
" What. Did I say something wrong?" Sam asked Alexis as she got off the log. " Cause if I did I didn't know it." Sam looked at Emanda who was walking away Alexis past him and followed after Emanda. " Girls." Sam gave a little smirk to himself. [ How can any man ever understand a women.] Sam started to think about Michael and star. With made him think about something even worse then not being able to understand girl's… Vampire's. " I know there's more of those bloodsucker's out there some where." Sam whispered. Santa Carla was the best place to be living with all the missing people. Not a single person would think that Vampires where killing everyone. Which would make for good feeding. Sam started after Emanda and Alexis.  
  
"This could be a long, long day." Emanda whispered looking back to Alexis and Sam not talking at all was this normal. Emanda just started wondering about random things till it hit her [ I have no clue where I'm going or where to find the people I meant last night." She looked back at Alexis and Sam again " Umm hey, Where am I going ?" she asked stupidly   
  
Alexis and Sam looked at each other trying to hold in there laughter " Where are you going?" They both asked at the same time. Alexis and Sam looked at each other. " That way!" they both said at the same time, pointing towards the school. Emanda started to giggle to herself quietly. Then Emanda Alexis and Sam all looked at each other blinked and laughed for a while. The since was broken hopefully it wouldn't be back any time soon.  
  
( Okay I think that's good for this chap -Yawns.- anyway ill start on four soon no saying when ill be done though XP Anyway I think I did better on the end if you couldn't tell I say trying harder then before when I wasn't in Para mood. Lol but the end was so ill try to keep it up like that. Sometimes I don't feel good or people are watching me type and I don't like to type as much its kind of like a block. Anyway hope you had fun reading Later ) 


	4. Side Story One About NSE&W Vampire's

( These will be short's of how the North South East and West Vampire's came to Santa Carla and a bit about why)  
  
-------( Okay this is Pam's side story. About how come she goes to Santa Carla. This is suppose to be short. I don't know if I'm in a lazy mood or not right now. At any rate I will be using other vampire's in the side story's I'm not going to gave them names or describe them very much. Anyway on with the story.)-------  
  
Pam sat down on the couch in the house with really tinted window's. Over the window's where dark blanket's. Keeping out any and all sunlight. Pam Leaned back on the couch waiting for the sun to set that evening. Something was brothering Pam she just wanted to leave. Being in kind of a bad mood.  
  
" You know for are female leader of the west you sure don't acted like one." A male vampire said standing in the door way to the room Pam was sitting in. " In facted." He walked into the room. " You don't even dress like a vampire." he shock his head " Are you sure you're the right person for the job."  
  
" That's my problem ?" Pam asked as she looked over to him. " At least I don't stick out like a sore thumb !" she said glaring at him. " You know that people catch you and find out that you're a vampire you're Fucked." she hissed. Un-normal for Pam." Both you and I know there's vampire hunters around here."  
  
" What are you talking about! You're got to be by far the lest from being a real vampire!" he yelled throwing his fist into the house wall. " You don't even know how it feel's!" He yelled. " how it feels that we can only go out at night!" he looked over to her. " Miss. One why can walk in daylight." he said " Why are for still here! When you can leave us and go do what you want?!"  
  
" Don't you say that!" Pam screamed standing up angrily. She looked over to him. " How the hell would you know if I know how it feels!" she yelled looking back in front of her Kicking the table that was in front of the couch.   
  
" You have no idea! " he yelled " You're not even a real vampire!" he took a few steps towards her. " Right. You where a human are lord fell in love with. A worthless human!" he yelled. " You have walked in daylight more then half of you're life! That's how I know that you don't know what it feels like to be a real vampire!"  
  
" Shut Up!" she picked up a candle that fell off the table from off the ground " Just Shut Up!" She yelled throwing the candle in a glass at him. Her eye's starting to glow a silver-green color as she yelled.  
  
The male vampire caught the Candle in his hand " See what did I tell you. worthless." He laughed throwing the candle back at her. " you're a waist of time. Not worth my time not worth anyone's time." he laughed some more " Some Leader you are Pam." he joked.  
  
" Grrr." She flopped back down on the couch. " Ill show you!" She yelled jumping up from the couch, Then jumping at him.  
  
" hah funny." he laughed lifting his foot to her stomach throwing her flying back.  
  
Pam went flying threw the window. Shattering glass all over, as the window broke.  
  
" Ahhh!" The male vampire yelled as the sunlight shined on him. In a huge puff of smoke he was gone leaving asses on the ground.  
  
Pam held her stomach pushing herself up to a sit " Well.. Even though I didn't kill him with my hands I killed him right ?" she asked herself aloud.  
  
Ten Minutes latter  
  
Pam ran into her room locking the door behind her. She jumped on her bed and started to think. Maybe she was the weakest vampire in town. She shock her head leaning back in her bed. " I am worthless…" she whispered.  
  
" You don't have to be." a voice said from out of know where. " Huh ? " Pam sat up and looked around her room. " Uh Who's there ?" She asked not seeing anyone anywhere. [ Maybe I'm just hearing things.] she told herself. Leaning back into her bed with a sigh. She just sat there quietly.  
  
" You wont be able to see me." The voice said.  
  
" I knew it I'm not hearing things!" Pam yelled sitting up quickly. She looked around once more " What do you mean I wont be able to see you ? Who are you ? Where are you ? What do you want ?" Pam eye's kept dancing over the room.  
  
" I'm not visible ? My name's Paul, Of the lost boy's." Paul said.  
  
" The lost boy's Of Santa Carla?!" Pam asked. Getting up off the bed looking around to make sure know one was playing a trick on her.  
  
" Yeah, Look you can prove you're not worthless if you go to Santa Carla. Then find the North South and East Vampires. They will be waiting for you." the voice faded.  
  
" Wait don't go!" Pam couldn't hear any thing. " Then to Santa Carla I go."   
  
Pam un locked her door and walked out of the room and out side of the house. She looked back for her last look of her home for the next few weeks… " I will become a full Vampire." she said under her breath.  
  
-------( Okay this is Alice's side story. About how come she goes to Santa Carla. This is suppose to be short. At any rate I will be using other vampire's in the side story's I'm not going to gave them names or describe them very much. Anyway on with the story.)-------  
  
The dark night's sky wind's blew Alice's short hair, as she sat on the beach. Four vampire's sitting with her. " Hey do you guys think well ever met the lost boy's soles when we die ? " Alice asked looking over to her friends who where sitting behind her.  
  
" Why would you want that. You aren't planning to leave us anytime soon ? " a boy asked looking up from the sand over to Alice. " Cause if you are…" he started  
  
" No don't be sill Jake I was just wondering if I would ever get to met them that's all. Wouldn't it be nice." Alice said looking from AJ to the ocean's water.  
  
" Maybe when it's you're time. Which wont be anytime soon. Right?" He asked getting kind of sick of the idea.  
  
" It's just." Alice started then stood up.  
  
" I'm going to Santa Carla." She splat out " Are you guys with me ? " she asked looking at her friends who's eyes got bigger  
  
" Come with you to Santa Carla ?" one of the female vampire girl's said.  
  
" Someone asked me to go. If I go I mite get to met the lost boy's or at least that's what they told me." Everyone kind of giggled at her. " For real guy's!" she shock her head. " Look are you with me or not." she watched as they all huddled together.  
  
AJ turned around and looked at her with a nod he said " Where In!" the other's left AJ stayed with Alice till she said something.  
  
" well you going to get ready?" she asked  
  
" Yeah but first. Who told you about going to Santa Carla ? " He asked standing up and walking over to Alice.  
  
" Dwayne of the lost boys told me." she looked at AJ. " Its not funny its true." she told him as he looked like he was about to laugh.   
  
"okay." he said walking away " well hurry so we can go." he said.  
  
-------( Okay this is Marcy's side story. About how come she goes to Santa Carla. This is suppose to be short. I will be using other vampire's in the side story's I'm not going to gave them names or describe them very much. Anyway on with the story.)--------  
  
Marcy and her friends sat around a table drinking wine. ( Real Wine.) They walked about random thing's.  
  
" So. Marcy what would you do if you where Star ? " One of her friend's asked her.  
  
" Yeah would you have left the lost boy's " one of the others asked.  
  
Marcy took a sip of wine. " If I was Star." she put the wine glass down on the table. " If I was Star, I would have killed the stupid frog brother's before hand. If I was Star I would have been a full vampire and I would have killed Michael." she finished.  
  
" but what if there was no Michael. Would you have stayed with the lost boys or found someone else to help make you human again ?" one of them asked  
  
" I Still." Marcy picked up her glass. " I still, would have stayed with The lost boy's." she said then taking a sip of wine.  
  
" Does the mighty Marcy have a soft spot ? " Someone asked from the table.  
  
" A soft spot for what ? " Marcy asked the table. " Marcy has a soft spot for the lost boy's ?" the person asked.  
  
" for the lost boy's ? " Someone muttered from   
  
" Who said that." Marcy stood up in her chair. " I don't want to talk about my week spot and I can tell you this. My week spot is not the lost boys." she said " I can promise you that." she muttered aloud to them.  
  
" Are you sure ? " Some one questioned   
  
" well…" Marcy posed. " No, No I'm not." she splat out. " I'm tired I'm leaving." she left the house she was in. She started her was down the dark ally way's. Though she knew no one was there she felt someone following her.  
  
" Anything for the lost boy's ?" someone asked.  
  
" what is to you." Marcy stopped in the ally way standing with her eyes closed. "Are you following me to see if the lost boy's are my week spot." She asked standing there." Cause if you are then go away." she said   
  
" If you could go to Santa Carla and meet the lost boy's you would." the voice asked.  
  
" Of course." Marcy opened her eye's and looked around real quick. " But I couldn't the lost boy's are dead. Where are you?" she asked.  
  
" If you go to Santa Carla you can meet the lost boy's. I'm David of the lost boy's you can help us just go to Santa Carla and find the North vampire. She will tell you what to do." the voice said before disappearing.  
  
" If this is a trick then you're a real ass hole!" Marcy yelled. " if I could meet the lost boy's.." she smiled to herself walking out of the ally. " Here I come Santa Carla."   
  
-------( Okay this is Alicia's side story. About how come she goes to Santa Carla. This is suppose to be short. I will be using other vampire's in the side story's I'm not going to gave them names or describe them very much. Anyway on with the story. But there will be a human girl in this sort she will be imported latter on. Also when it says "Explained him self and his reasons" I didn't want to type that all up yet cuz that will also be imported latter on in the story and I don't want to let that cat out of the bag just yet. I'm sure you don't mind )------  
  
" Boom! " The Female vampire yelled grabbing to male vampires by the shirt." Fly suckers!" Alicia yelled throwing the two vampires out a window from tow stories building.  
  
" what are you doing !?" A Human girl yelled running in from the other room.  
  
Alicia clapped her hands a few times " Just taking out the trash is all." she said looking out the window " But it looks like I missed the trash can." She laughed.  
  
" Alicia you should really stop playing around with the guy vampires." she said.  
  
" Oh hopeless little human girl. You just don't understand. Its my job to get rid of the trash that try's to kill me. Vampire scum who think there all that. You're lucky I'm not in a human killing mood." Alicia said pulling her hair out of her face.  
  
" Look I helped you out once before. I'm looking for my brother he's gone missing. You being a vampire would know where he went ? He was with the Vampire of the North last time I herd." The Girl walked over to Alicia " Oh Please. Help me find my brother. He's the only family I got left."   
  
Alicia looked at the girl. " What's you're name Again ? " she asked. " You know that spell you cast on me changed my appearance." She pointed out. " Tell me why I should help you now Huh ? " Alicia waited for a good answer   
  
" Okay, well you didn't tell me that I couldn't change you're appearance." the girl said trying to make it sound like she didn't do anything wrong.  
  
" Darn it! Your right, Okay well I'll tell you where he went then. He went to Santa Carla with that Vampire girl he likes so much." Alicia said looking over to the human girl.  
  
" Take me there ? " She asked.  
  
" Maybe come back and ask me latter when I'm not so busy." Alicia said as she jumped out the window and flew into the nights sky.  
  
Alicia sat on top of a abandon building out in the Middle of know where. " It will be a waste of my time if I go to Santa Carla with that human girl." she muttered aloud, looking off in the distance " But maybe.." She thought as she closed her eye's she could hear a voice in her head. A voice she has heard for a while now. Only now Alicia had finally found the time to pay it mind.  
  
" Now you want to hear me out ? " the voice in her head asked.  
  
" Hear you out." she said aloud " Your just a voice in my head I hear you out all the time." she said in a bugged voice.  
  
" I'm not you're mind talking to you're self you know." the voice said.  
  
Alicia opened her eyes and looked around to see if anyone was there." Well then. Who are you ? " she asked closing her eyes again.  
  
" You have a debate weather or not you should go to Santa Carla. " the voice said. " If you are then you should go." The voice was now called Marko and Explained him self and his reasons for him wanting Alicia to go to Santa Carla.  
  
" Fine, Fine. I'll go." she muttered, Then looking behind her to the human girl from before." Eh oh so that was you the hole time then ? " She asked.  
  
" Me what ? " the lady asked confused.  
  
" right. What ever I'll take you to Santa Carla but tell me the truth. Who's Marko ? " Alicia asked the human girl " If you lie then I'm not going to Santa Carla with you." she said  
  
" I don't know a Marko." She girl said looking even more confused then before.  
  
" Maybe it was Marko of the lost boys in my head. How do I know it's not this girl playing a trick on me or something. Ill just have to do what the voice asked of me and see" Alicia thought to herself. " So. I guess where going to Santa Carla ? " Alicia looked Over to the girl as she stood up. " Well be going by Car. Since I can be in the daylight." She pointed out. " You better have a car."  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
" Okay then Good." Alicia said.  
  
( END OF SIDE STORY's ) 


	5. Chapter Four of Santa Calra

( I'm in a lazy mood for doing good typing. I'll try not to be though. This chapter want by really fast when I was typing it x.x; it's still the same length as the other one's. -Shrugs.- so I don't know why I feel its shorter. -Sigh.- Oh well on with it! Lol. )  
  
Emanda stood outside of the front of the school. " wow its really big. "she said looking around. The school was really big. Where there really that many people in Santa Carla that went to this school. Emanda looked at Sam " it looks Kind of Too big if you ask me. " She asked as Alexis walked up behind her.  
  
" Well maybe it's a bit big." Emanda Said not letting Sam say anything. " Maybe it just looks big to you." She said walking next to Sam playfully she pet him on the head. "Sammy here said the same thing when he first came to Santa Carla. It only looks big on the outside, but it's really not that big at all." Emanda finished.  
  
Sam sighed being pet like a dog or something. " It really is big I just didn't come from a big school we had one small school for each place not just one big school where everyone went to." Sam said trying to fix up his hair that Alexis had just messed up. Alexis always messed up his hair just to annoy him.  
  
" Oh. Yeah well I was home schooled so I didn't really go to a school. I guess I haven't seen a school this big before." Emanda said watching as Sam tried to fix his hair cause Alexis had messed up. [ That has to be annoying.] she thought. " Oh, Do Edger and Alan go to school here ?" Emanda Asked wanting a answer.  
  
Sam laughed " Yeah sure they do." Sam joked looking at Alexis as she giggled. " Edger and Alan don't do the hole school thing." Sam playfully pushed Alexis to make her stop giggling so she didn't hurt Emanda's feeling's to much.  
  
" Oh, Why would that be ? " Emanda questioned not letting anyone say anything " Are they to good for school or something." She joked evilly. " Though they do seem to be that way a bit. I can tell there not all into becoming famous or being rich. I Kind of think its cool just being who they are and all " Emanda was talking to herself out loud wanting Sam and Alexis to know what she thought of them.  
  
" Uh.. Sure. Edger and Alan are them selves. Sure I like them that way. That's what make's them.. Well them." Sam said looking over to Emanda." We didn't say we didn't like them, why do you like to babbly about random thing's like this ? " he said  
  
" Random. Thanks a lot Sam I feel so much better about living here. " Emanda looked around " where did Alexis go ?" She asked looking back to Sam " Oh don't you guys get a bell or something when school starts ?" she asked as Sam looked at his watch.  
  
" Well, No. I did at my old school. Come on or you'll be late." Sam watched as more and more people started to fuss into the school's front door's. Sam started for the door's as Emanda followed close behind. Sam tried not to lose Emanda in the crowds of people going into the school. Sam looked away from Emanda just for a minute when he trend around she was gone. " what..?"  
  
Emanda had lost sight of Sam [ Darn it, he was just right there.] Emanda looked over her shoulder " Oh. " She watched as Alice walked in with her Gang. Though Emanda wasn't sure if it was her gang or a gang at all but they sure looked like one. Emanda didn't want to go talk to them right now she had other problems right now Where was Sam. She looked back in front of her. [ Oh there he is. ]  
  
" There you are, you scared me there for a minute." Sam said watching Emanda walk up to him. " Is there something wrong Emanda ? "Sam asked as people kept pushing and shoving around him and Emanda.  
  
Emanda nodded her head then pointed to Nicole and her friends " who are those people." Emanda asked looking at them.  
  
" Them. " Sam grabbed her hand. " Don't point." Sam said as he started to walk away pulling Emanda along with him. " There just a gang of weirdo's." Sam said " You Don't want to get mixed up with them." Sam finished. [ that and the faced that they might be vampires] But they passed every damn test Sam tried on them. They soon figured out with Sam was trying to poll. They then had told him to leave them alone and mind his own business.  
  
" Oh okay I won't " Emanda said following Sam into a class room. Emanda blinked looking round the room with people sitting in there desks like they where at home watching TV. When Emanda trend back around to look at Sam, he was gone. " oh boy. So I guess this" she gulped " Place is my class room ?" She asked herself aloud.   
  
" Hi Welcome, You must be the new girl." A Women walked up to her. " I'm Miss Noodle." She smiled at Emanda and pointed to a seat in the back of the room " Go take a set there." Miss Noodle told her then walked away before Emanda could ask any Question's.  
  
Emanda walked into the back of the room. Seeing eye's looking at her as she walked. Emanda took off her backpack and set it on the floor taking a seat. Emanda's eye's started across the room as people looked at her. " What!" She yelled. Everyone who was looking at her turned away. Emanda felt her face get all red. [ how embarrassing ] the thought.  
  
" Hey." A boy sat in the sat next to her lazily. He Then Put his backpack on his desk then laid his head down in it. " Remember me ? " she boy asked as he just looked at Emanda.  
  
" uh ? " Emanda turned her head to the boy " Oh it's you. Hi Jake." she smiled at him. " Good to see you again I didn't think I would get another chance to talk to you." she said pulling her blond hair out of her face so she could get a better look at him. " It's good to know I know at least someone from my class." She giggled.  
  
" Yeah is got to suck being new, and not knowing anyone." AJ said lifting his head off his backpack and unzipping a zipper of the backpack pulling out, a what seemed to be a note. " Alice told me to give this to you if I saw you. So here." he put the note in her hand.  
  
" uh Okay. " She took the note. " Is this going to be bad or good ? " She asked looking for him but he as gone from the set " What." [ how does everyone do that!] she asked herself. Looking around hoping to see AJ somewhere but she didn't. Emanda looked down to the letter. After a while she put it in her pocket. " Uh Miss Noodle." Emanda razed her hand " I have to go to the bath room." her teacher waved her off to go. Emanda quickly grabbed her back pack walked around all the kids and ran out the door.  
  
When Emanda got to the bath room She opened the letter.   
  
Hey Emanda,  
  
Look. You have to tell us where the lost cave is or else !  
  
We need to know it's really important. We know you know  
  
Where it is. Meet us at the boardwalk to day at One O-Clock. Meet  
  
Us at the big popcorn stand. Don't make me mad at you.  
  
" The what!?!" Emanda was so confused now. [ what's a lost cave ? ] Emanda looked out of the bathroom door's. Not to her surprise she saw. Alexis and Sam sneaking out of school. Emanda followed them off campus not letting them see her. When she was off school grounds she started to the boardwalk leaving Alexis and Sam's view completely . " Did I just cut class ?" she asked herself aloud.  
  
" Hey. Emanda!" Alan Yelled from down at the frogs comic's " Come over here!" he yelled waving at her to make sure she saw him. Alan turned to Edger " Edger come here." He waved him over " Emanda's coming, He told Edger, Pointing to Emanda walking up to them.  
  
Emanda looked over to the comic book store seeing Alan calling her over. " oh yeah coming." she muttered to herself making her way threw all the people. [ this is not my day I get caught cutting school by people I don't even know.] Emanda stopped a few feet infront of Alan as Edger walked up next to him. " ……"  
  
" Hey, Where's Alexis she's coming right ? " Alan Asked wanting to know where she was and why Emanda wasn't with her. More of the Why is she here. Alan looked over to Edger giving him the, she's not sposta to to be here look.  
  
Edger nodded his head to Alan saying he knew. "Are you here with Alexis, Emanda ? " Edger asked looking from Alan to Emanda.  
  
" I uh cut school " She muttered " I don't know where Emanda is, She cut school to though." She told them. [ Maybe they know what the lost cave is ? ] she asked herself " Oh uh hey guy's do you know what the lost cave is ?" she asked them  
  
Edger and Alan's head's lifted quickly there eye's winded a bit.  
  
" Who told you about that ?" Edger asked looking to Alan. Whom was just as confused at her was. Edger Just shrugged at Alan and Alan did the same.  
  
" Oh uh is it bad or something ?" She asked getting kind of confused. Alice wanted to know where it was and Edger and Alan where acting as if it was bad.  
  
" Never herd of it." Edger lied.  
  
" No clue." Alan added. " But uh we go to get back to work. So yeah bye." He walked back inside.  
  
" Uh yeah, who wanted to know about the lost cave ? Where did you hear about it ? " Edger asked.  
  
" No One." She looked at the ground knowing they where lying to her. " I just made it up to see if there really was a such thing that's all no matter." Emanda waved goodbye to Edger as she waked away.  
  
Edger shock his head and walked back inside to Alan. " She's going to find out about it sooner or latter." Edger pointed out  
  
" I know I just want to know who told her about it." Alan noted. " Sense you know where we're going today." Alan put in.  
  
" Hey." Sam and Alexis came walking up to Edger and Alan. " you guys ready?" she asked as Edger and Alan nodded " Okay ill help you close.  
  
-  
  
Emanda walked to the big popcorn stand after wondering around for a while to pass time. [ where are they.] She asked herself. Emanda looked around to see if Alice was anywhere around, for it was almost One.  
  
" Hey." Alice walked up behind her putting her hand on Emanda's shoulder.   
  
( Getting lazy! ; . ;)   
  
" Ah!" Emanda jumped. Turning around to see Alice " Oh its you." she smiled at her " Hi." Alice didn't smile back. " Oh. I don't know where the lost cave is." Emanda shock her head like she as sad about it or something " Sorry."  
  
" Emanda. Come with me. " Alice started to walk away as Emanda following close behind her.   
  
-  
  
" This suck's " Sam said crawling into a dark cave trying not to slip or fall.  
  
" Don't wine Sam its not going to help us ." Edger said jumping off the dirt maid Steep looking step's. (yah.)  
  
" Wow it's huge!" Alexis said her face brightened. " Woo Wow Woo! " Alexis slipped down the step's " ouch." she pouted  
  
Alan jumped down by her " You okay ?" she asked holding his hand out to her helping her up. " We told you. You shouldn't have came." Alan sighed with a sigh   
  
" No, no. I'm just fine I wont be in the way I swear!" she promised him. Alexis started to dust herself off some.  
  
" Hey guy's Check this out." Edger pointed down a dark cavern. " lets check this out Alan. Sam." Edger started his way in, Sam following behind him.  
  
" Come on!" Alexis Ran over to Sam quickly as she followed them into the dark cavern.  
  
Alan sighed. As they reached a split in the cavern. " I'll go this way with Sam, you guy's go that way." Alan pointed.  
  
Edger and Alexis nodded taking to the other half of the cave that came into a split.  
  
- With Alan and Sam. -  
  
" Dead End. " Alan said lifting the flashlight up towards the top of the cave. Just to make sure there where no vampire's hanging around.  
  
" Yeah let's get out of here." Sam said as he started turning around to leave the cave.  
  
- With Edger and Alexis -  
  
" It's dark." Alexis wined   
  
" Here." Edger gave her a flash light.  
  
" Hey lets look over here." Alexis shined the flashlight towards the right to see what was over there" Oh My God!" Alexis screamed " It's Emanda!"   
  
Edger covered her mouth. " Shh." He pointed the flashlight into the place Alexis though she saw Emanda form. Edger's mouth dropped " You're friend is a Fucking Vampire!" He yelled " Lets stake her why she sleeps!" Edger started over to a girl laying on a bed taking out a stake.  
  
" No Don't! " Emanda grabbed Edger pulling him away. " Don't kill her please. If you do my mom will flip!" she said   
  
-  
  
" Alice what happened?" AJ asked walking up to Alice " Where's Emanda ?"   
  
" She left a few minute's ago." Alice looked to AJ " no luck. I do hope you have some good news ? " She looked over to AJ.  
  
" Yeah I do." Jake gave her a note from Marcy. " You know I should have to do all the dirty work." He hissed joke-ing,ley  
  
Alice took the note form him and Smiled evilly " hah that's why you're still a havelying. " She joked while reading the note " I got to go." Alice started to walk away. " You and the pack are no longer needed here go terries some other town till I send someone for you." Alice looked over her shoulder at him " Understand."   
  
AJ nodded and walked away.  
  
-  
  
" Run! " Alexis Screamed as They all ran like hell out of the cave and up the stair's" [ just keep running, just keep running] she told herself.  
" She was going to kill us! " Sam Yelled out " Damn Vampire's!"   
  
" I knew I should have just killed her!" Edger said as he ran   
  
" That was way to close ! " Alan Yelled  
  
" Way! She was about to rip are head's off!" Edger yelled as he looked over his shoulder looking back at Alan. " you're joking right!"  
  
" Are you guy's sure it was Amanda ? " Sam asked  
  
-  
  
Alice, Marcy and Pam walked quietly into the cave " Are you sure this is it Marcy. I mean the right cave ?" Alice asked looking around. " It looks more like a place some hippy would be living in." She splat out.  
  
" Yes I'm very sure." Marcy said looking around " Maybe the lost boy's where not every classy ?" She asked joke- ing,ly  
  
" Get out of my cave ! " A Girl yelled from the dark-ness of the cave.  
  
" Who's there! " Alice asked looking into the shadow's. " I'm Alice. The Vampire of the north." she splat out before even thinking about if she should say it or not.  
  
Marcy spoke out next. Stepping forward " I'm Marcy. The Vampire of the South. She said copying Alice's lead.  
  
"And" Pam started. " I'm Pam." She said not sure if this was thing to say to someone they didn't even know "vampire of the west." she finished.  
  
" I'm Alicia." She girl stepped out of the dark shadows so the other girl's could see her. " I'm the vampire of the East." she looked at them all closely. " Nice to meet you North South West. Why are you all here ? " She questioned.  
  
" Where here for.."  
  
-  
  
Emanda walked alone the boardwalk threw all the people. " I should just go home." she muttered to herself pushing threw all the people to get off the boardwalk. " good thing it's the weekend." She sighed as she started off to the house.  
  
-  
  
" Hey look." Alexis said as she stopped running feeling that they where far a nuff from the cave " I don't think that was Emanda." She said   
  
" Only 2 way's to find out." Edger said looking to Alan.  
  
" He's right. Well have to get her the test's." Alan said.  
  
" No way is she is a vampire she'll be on to us." Sam said " Let's just use plan be for this time." Sam finished  
  
" with out trying plan A first ?" Edger asked everyone just shock there head's  
  
" Okay this is what well do. Well go the house wait till she gets there have Edger make sure she doesn't leave the house. Why Alan Sam and I go back to the cave." Alexis said Sam nodded as did Alan  
  
" Wait why do I have to stay with the night crawler ?!" Edger asked feeling like he was getting all bad job.  
  
" You want to know why Edger!" Alexis giggled " It's cause you're The Head Frog Here. " She joked " it's you're duty to watch her and make sure she doesn't get away and come kill us why where at the cave." she finished.  
  
" yeah it's you're Duty." Alan Joked  
  
" Guys, guys this isn't funny." Sam said   
  
Edger just shock his head.  
  
" All right, Ill watch her."   
  
" Good." Alexis started off towards her house the boy's following her close behind.  
  
( Heh I got really lazy at some point's XD Anyway Alice's Gang. Well there not really her Gang Alice is just the strongest of them all. At any rate. I'm going to right a little about each person like a little info in them so you know what they look like and stuff. Cuz I'm very bad at describing people in my stories. At lest I think I am and will be for now.)  
  
Note: the Describing page will tame me a while to get up sorry.  
  
--Might just make a little wed page with pitchers of how they would look and Stuff-  
  
Link I had to make the site on freewebs.com - 


	6. Chapter Five of Santa Calra

( Okay I don't know what kind of mood I'm in right now but I'm going to try hard to do my best.)  
  
-  
  
Emanda sat on the ledge of her bed bored half to death. Emanda kept thinking about Alice and her friends. "Who are they really.." she asked herself In her head. " I wonder if anything fun will be happing to night." Emanda said aloud flopping back on to her bed. Emanda looked out her window seeing that sun was starting to go down.  
  
-  
  
" Okay, She's here." She posed. " Cause her backpack was on the couch." Alexis said walking out to Edger, Alan and Sam. " Edger come here." Alexis said as she started walking back into the house waving for Edger to follower her into the living room. " Bock, Bock." She said jokingly as she walked.  
  
" Yeah coming." Edger said looking back to Sam and Alan as he walked into the house " Wish me luck." he muttered under his breath just load a nuff for Alan and Sam to here him. Edger could hear Sam and Alan making fun of him as he walked into the living room where Alexis had led him.  
  
" Stay here." she said leaving the room " Don't chicken out and leave." she said peeking back into the room at Edger. Then she went upstairs down the hallway to Emanda's room. " Hey Emanda." Alexis pushed the door open. Looking around the room hoping to see Emanda but didn't. " Where are you…" she wisped to herself.  
  
" Right here ?" Emanda said walking up to Alexis from behind her. " Heh Well that's if you where looking for me. Then again you wouldn't be looking for anyone else in my room" Emanda giggled to herself. Then looked at Alexis face " Some.. Thing.. Wrong.. ? " she asked a bit confused by the face Alexis was giving her.  
  
" Oh yes there you are." Alexis turned around to face Emanda." Okay well me and Alan are going to…" the thought for a sec " so out for some pizza." she said " Edger's going to stay here with you." she said " So, where have you been all day ? " Alexis asked in her you did something wrong and I want to know what it is, Tone.  
  
" Nothing.." Emanda said even more confused then before. " In less you're talking about The Girls ? " Emanda asked she could tell that Alexis had no idea who The Girl's where." Its no one just never mind." she said as she started downstairs " Gosh psycho" she muttered to herself so Alexis wouldn't hear her.  
  
" Totally weirdo man.." Alexis muttered as she started on her way to follow Emanda down the stairs of curse she picked that line up from Sam. Since she spent almost all day with him at school and after school. Alexis picked up her boys lines as a bad habit, she didn't mean to do it. It made her sound like a copy cat.   
  
" Hey Edger." Emanda said walking into the living room. " Alexis says your going to stay with me why she goes on her DATE with ALAN!" She yelled In a hissy voice. Watching Alexis staring at him from the stairs " Well go all ready." she splat out " Don't let me hold you here when you're DATE Is waiting for you." Emanda had went from being deathly bored to deathly annoyed by Alexis and the way she was acting.  
  
" What the hell Emanda! Its not a Date you hear!" Alexis yelled starting to walk towards Emanda and a very angry manner. Anyone could tell she was pissed. Her eyes looked so mad that at any sec that they would have sparks coming from them. " Emanda You Better Take That Back!" She yelled.   
  
Alan and Sam looked at each other and ran into the house. Alan grabbed Alexis covering her moth." Shh." she whispered into her head. As Sam got in front of Alexis and looked to Edger and Emanda " Yeah. Uh Bye!" Sam said pushing Alexis out of the door as Alan struggled to pull her out.  
  
-  
  
" Well okay that was fun." Emanda said sacristy looking over to Edger. " So.." she posed not know what to say. " Hi ?" [ wait I think I said that before…] " I uh well anyway." She smiled at him. " what are we going to be doing ? " she asked not know quite what to say or what to do Since she just met this guy yesterday.  
  
" So… Did you find out what you wanted to know about The Lost Cave ? " He asked not quite sure if he should have asked or not but did it anyway to start a conversation with out saying { Nice Weather Where Having. } Edger also was wanting to know if she would say anything about it if she did know .  
  
" Well…" she started, " No not really." she said looking at the ground. " I was asking for someone that's all it want a big deal or anything." she said " Well lets watch TV or something." she said grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. " So. What channel should I put it on ? I'm new here so I haven't got the channels down yet." she said.  
  
" Do you believe in ghost's ? " Edger asked as he started to feel stupider and stupider for asking the question." Know you what I mean? " he asked before she could say anything "Do you believe in magic and stuff?" he asked looking over to her to she her reaction. Anyone could tell he really wanted an answer from her and he wanted it now.  
  
Emanda looked over to Edger with a face that said { what does it matter to you} " Maybe.." she said looking away kind of embraced " but, Don't you ? " she asked looking back over to Edger with a smile on her face. " What ever you do don't lie." she said smiling at him " Do you believe in Vampires ? " She joked.  
  
Edger's eyes winded with surprise " How did.." he started really confused by her words" You know that ? Who told you ? " he asked " Who are you really ?"  
  
" Wow to many questions at once!" She said loudly. " Why do you want to know if I believe in ghost's ? " she asked weirdly.  
  
-  
  
" Are we sure this is a good Idea ?" Alexis asked standing outside of the cave " what if we go in there and we get killed ?! or what it there's some big vampire bats what want to suck are blood!? What if there's a huge monster that wants to rip us apart?! What if Emanda really is a vampire and she kills Edger ?!"  
  
" Do we have a choice ? " Alan asked checking his bags to make sure he had everything he would need if he needed it. Then he handed a flashlight to Alexis and Sam " All right guys so you know its going to be Vary, Vary dark." Alan said looking to Sam as he took the flashlight. " If anything happens you need to take Alexis and leave." he said.  
  
" Don't say that!" Sam yelled at Alan " where all going to make it out. We're only going in to make sure that Emanda is a vampire." Sam said " And if she's not then there will be a vampire girl that looks like her, Right ? " he asked looking over to Alexis " we don't have to worry about anything cause edger has Emanda and if she's with him and he's with her then she cant be in here." he told them  
  
Alexis took a deep breath " Yeah you're right Sam." She then looked to Alan " Besides we all know Edger can take care of him self and if, IF Emanda did get away from Edger we would be out of the cave and on are way home." she said trying to in lighten the mood a bit to keep herself from panicking.  
  
" Okay then lets go !"  
  
-  
  
" Alice." Pam whispered into Alice's ear." There's someone here Can't you feel it ? " she asked looking over to Marcy " how about you can you feel it ? " She asked. Then looking over to the blond haired girl "… And you ? " She asked not quite sure if she would feel it or not she stared at the girl.   
  
" Yes." Alicia said looking over to the other vampire girls. " There looking for me." she said as the other girls eye's sank into her. " Come with me." she said walking back deeper into the cave. " Coming ? " she asked looking back to the other girl's   
  
Alice Marcy and Pam all looked at each other and nodded there head as they all got up form where they where sitting and followed the girl back into the cave. The girls whispered a monks them self's. about who was coming into the cave and about who this girl they where following new more then she had stated.   
  
" Just Hold on a minute." Marcy said stopping " How do we know you're really the East Vampire and how come people are coming to find you. If you're here to try and get us killed then you should just say so right now." She splat out " If they find us and attack us we will kill you and them." she said looking to Alice who nodded.  
  
" She's right." Pam said " You have are lives on the line." She looked over to Alicia " How come people are looking for you?" She asked thinking what ever Alicia would say would be a lie. Alicia just stared at them not saying anything " Come on talk!" She said starting to get a bit mad.   
  
" I'll explain latter just follow me." Alicia said still walking back more into the cave.  
  
-  
  
"…" Edger didn't know what to say or what she wanted him to say..  
  
" I'm not a vampire." Emanda said looking over to Edger.  
  
" Who said you where ? "Edger asked trying not to make it look like he think she was even though he did. Not that he would ever admit to it. (lol)   
  
" What do you want me to prove to you I'm not a vampire ?" Emanda asked pushing herself up from the couch. " I can prove to you that I'm no vampire." she said walking into the kitchen grabbed something then walked into the downstairs bath room and walked out with a mirror. She then walked back in to the living room.  
  
" Okay.." Edger said standing up. " You know." Edger started walking over to Emanda " If you where invited into the house, Witch you where. Then the mirror wont work." she said as if Emanda was stupid and new nothing about vampire's  
  
" No Duh." Emanda pointed across the room to a coffee table to a cross " Grab that." she said starting to walk the other way towards the front door. " Hurry up Edger you're taking forever you are slow as hell." she joked walking out side setting the mirror upside down in the dirt. Then she set down a water bottle that said do not drink.   
  
Edger walked across the room to the coffee table and picked up a cross." Wow Alexis.. You really do carry stuff around like this." Edger said to himself. Walking towards the front door after Emanda. " hey, why couldn't you just grab the cross.. Unless you're a vampire you could have done it your self." Edger pointed out  
  
" My hands where full!" she yelled " Some gentleman you are Edger." She pointed to the water bottle on the ground. " this says its holy water, its Alexis's." she looked over to Edger " And since you don't trust me you can go ahead and check it your self.  
  
Edger walked over to the water bottle that read Holy Water Edger took off the lid and pored some of the water on his hand. [ this is holy water all right.] he thought to himself as he looked over to the Emanda. " Okay witch 1st?" he asked after putting the bottle water on the ground.  
  
" It don't mater.." Emanda said sitting down I the dirt outside of the house. " You just do what ever it is you do to make sure I'm not a vampire." she looked at the ground and muttered under her breath. " just don't poor the holy water on me please." she muttered in under her breath a nuff that Edger didn't even here a sound out of her.  
  
" All right then since the only thing you haven't touched was the cross." He held the cross in his hand looking over to Emanda " now if you're a vampire you might just want to end it now and do what I say or else this will hurt a lot." he said taking a step towards her. " And I don't want to hurt you, You being Alexis's friend and all."   
  
" Just hurry it up all ready and get it over with." Emanda said knowing that if he desisted to poor the holy water on her that it will burn real bad. Though you wouldn't be able to tell cause her skin wouldn't burn. Or if he looked to see her in the mirror that he would only see most of her and not all.   
  
Edger threw her the cross " Next," He said picking up the water bottle.  
  
Emanda caught the cross with one hand with out even looking up from the dirt. Emanda's hand started to get num after holding it for a few sec's. Emanda Slowly put the cross on the ground so it didn't look like it was hurting her at all. " See told you." She looked up seeing Edger with the bottle. " Is there a point in poring that on me now ? " she asked  
  
" Maybe, Maybe Not." Edger said starting to walk over to her slowly.  
  
" Okay look." Emanda said standing up. " I'm not a vampire but, Please.. Just don't poor the holy water on me…" she said in a sadden voice. " You just have to believe me I'm not a vampire." she said taking a few steps back from Edger, and the holy water. " How can I explain to you it's to confusing…" she whispered to aloud.  
  
Edger stopped walking towards Emanda. " Are you…?"  
  
Emanda looked at the ground again and shock her head. " I told you I'm not a vampire." she looked over her shoulder to the house. " but I might know one.." she said looking back over to Edger. " I'll tell you what I know, but put the holy water down and go back inside." she pointed to the house's front door. " I'll follow you in after you put the holy water down." she finished.  
  
" I don't trust vampire's." Edger said thinking about it for a minute. " Okay, you go into the house first thought. " He put the holy water on the ground by the mirror. " This way I know you wont just fly away. Oh and don't think about locking the door cuz I got a key." Edger said pulling a key out of his pocket   
  
" What are you doing with Alexis house key in your pickets" Emanda muttered starting her way back into the house. " Its not like I was going to lock you out anyway." she said walking threw the door and back into the front room where she took a set.  
  
Edger followed her into the house closing the door behind him. Walking into the living room." Okay so what's this little story of yours ? " He asked leaning on the door frame that led into the living room. Not wanting to get near her with out partition. Maybe he was just stupid for leavening the holy water on the ground.  
  
-  
  
Alexis jumped down the stairs in the cave with out falling. " I don't see anything.." she said moving the flashlight across the cave floor. " Maybe, Emanda is a vampire ? " She asked as the light of the flashlight help her view books and blanks chair's exc. " Maybe it was just some hippy girl trying to scare us ? "She asked looking over to Sam and Alan who looked like they where having trouble getting down into the cave.  
  
" Maybe but I don't think so." Alan said nudging Sam to hurry up and get out of his way. " I think there's a vampire in here. I can feel it." Alan said shining the flashlight into a cavern hole in the cave. " From that way." Alan said feeling like he hadn't moved an inch sense he got into the cave. " Hurry up Sam!" Alan pushed Sam out of him way. " Get moving."  
  
Sam slipped being pushed by Alan " Holy!" Sam slid down on his butt down the stairs. " Watch out!" Sam slid right into Alexis causing her to fall over him.  
  
" Wow!" Alexis fell flat on her face into the muddy ground. " Alan You!" She wanted to yell at him till she could yell no more but the look on his face made her shut up. " What is it Alan ?" She asked pushing herself up out of the mud looking back to whom she fell over. " Sam are you all right?" she asked  
  
Sam coughed up dirt and mud " Uh guy.." she chocked out trying to sit up. " This is fun and all…" he coughed some more " But look at this." He held out a book to Alexis. Then fell back into the dirt as she took it from him and passed it to Alan.  
  
" What is it ? " Alan took the book from Alexis's hands shining the flashlight on the book to read what it said. " The East vampire's book…" Alan read aloud. " Who the hell is the East vampire ? " Alan asked looking up from the book to Sam and Alexis. " Oh sorry guys." Alan held out his hand for Sam then Alexis as he helped them up.   
  
Sam took the book from Alan " I found it it's mine." He said putting the back into his backpack. " besides you pushed me. I was on my way down the stairs and you pushed me." Sam didn't look to happy " Some Friend you are." Sam joked meanly   
  
" Alan you do get a little out of hand sometimes you know that." Alexis said picking up the flashlight off the ground she dropped when she fell over Sam. " Anyway where not here to look or read a stupid book. Where here to see if Emanda is a vampire or not and that's all. Right? " She asked looking over to Alan.   
  
" Right. " Sam said putting his backpack back on. " But it's a book of a vampire's so it might come in handy latter on. " Sam said as he started to brush himself off. " All right lets just go." Sam started for the cavern hole quickly.   
  
" Alexis. Do me a favor, and Stay here." Alan said following Sam into the cavern.  
  
" Oh uh yeah… I'll just stay here in the dark… all by my self… " Alexis muttered to herself sitting down on one of the stair's steps turning off the flashlight so she wouldn't see the shadows in the cave that might give her the creeps. " Hurry up guys…"  
  
( Okay all done Okay about the Link to the Website it didn't work last time I typed it in so you type the three W's then Copy and Past this = .freewebs.com/santaCarla 


	7. Chapter Six of Santa Calra

( WOOT Okay I'm going to put the link to the site on my profile thingy if you don't know what I'm talking about then your stupid ( LOLJK ) I made a new one so I could improve on it a bit.)  
  
" I'm sorry, I tell you my story. But can you at least tell me why you think I'm a vampire. Before I tell you my story.. " Emanda asked looking over to Edger. " It would only be fair to tell me why you think I'm a vampire." she pointed out. If she could find out why then maybe she could get around telling him the story.  
  
" There's this cave." Edger started thinking how she should go about telling her what had happened. If he wasn't careful she could get around telling her story.  
  
" The Lost cave ?" Emanda questioned.  
  
" Yeah you herd about it. Well see Alan and I went there with Sam and while we where there was saw a vampire and " he posed Then he mumbled something under his breath so Emanda couldn't hear." Anyway, We saw a vampire and she looks just like you." he said pointing to her. " She has you hair your eyes and your face, She looks like you in everyway."  
  
" A vampire." she pointed out. " Where did every buddy really go to night ? "she asked pushing her self up from the couch. " They didn't happen to go, to this cave did they ? " She wounded aloud, " What about Alexis?! Did she go two ?!" Emanda yelled starting to get really worded now.  
  
" Is it any of your bezz where they go ? " Edger asked her but he could tell by the look on her that is was now. " Yeah, yeah they went to the cave. " Edger looked at Emanda looked like she was still waiting for a question to be answered. " Alexis went two, but she's safe cause Alan and Sam went with her." Edger finished.  
  
" You guys not only put your own lives in danger but you put Sam's and Alexis's as well!?! What's wrong with you?!?!" Emanda yelled putting her hands on her head " Okay, Okay think." she said passing back in forth in front of the couch. She then looked to Edger with and Evil little grin on her face. " Take me to this cave." she demanded.  
  
" No can do." Edger said shacking his head.   
  
" YES YOU CAN!" Emanda screamed. " You Know Where This Cave Is and Your Taking Me If You Like It Or Not!! " She yelled walking over to Edger getting a little close. " You'll take me wont you..?" She asked in a sweet voice. (lol) Then making a puppy dog face. " Pretty Please ? " She giggled to herself on the inside trying not to laugh on the out.  
  
Edger's inner self was picking at him now. [ To close, she's to close…] Edger stopped leaning on the door frame and took a few steps back away from Emanda as she got closer and Closer like a tiger trying to hunt its pray. [ Dang girl's… Get away…] he moved back in tell he hit the wall of the kitchen where he could go back no more.  
  
" Edger.. " Emanda whispered putting her hand on his shoulder. " Please…" still with her puppy face she lay-ed her head on Edger's opposite shoulder. " Its really in portend.. Are friends lives are at stake, we are the only ones that can help now." she went quite for a sec. "I'll even tell you my story on the way there, So you'll know who I really am. The story, My story." she finished.  
  
Edger self his face start to get hot. [ She's touching me.. Get her off.] he told himself but not doing anything about it.  
  
" Alexis!? Sammy ?! " Michael yelled running onto the front porch. " Sammy!?!" Michael yelled. 10 sec's latter Michael let him self inside running in seeing Edger and Emanda… " Sorry am I interpreting ? " Michael asked in a joking voice.   
  
" huh ? " Emanda moved herself away from Edger blushing a bit. " What do you mean!?!" She yelled in embarrassment " Edger who's this?!" She asked pointing to Michael a bit confused. " Sam and Alexis went uh… Surfing?!" She yelled.. Then thinking that, Hello it was like 9 O'clock at night who would have just went surfing.? Did Sam even surf ? x.x;  
  
" They Went to the cave." Edger said. " Michael this is Emanda, Emanda this is Michael." He said introducing them real quick. " Look Michael there's more vampire's in Santa Carla. Can you give me and Emanda here a ride to the cave ? " he asked though he didn't have to Michael was already on his way out the door.  
  
-  
  
" Hey South Lady." Marcy directed her words to Alicia. " I think we should go attack these people before they get us or well be like live fish bate, sitting here to rot why they attack us." Marcy said in a annoyed voice and it was obvious she was annoyed.  
  
" You shouldn't worry." Alicia said looking over to Alice. " AJ's Sister is here in Santa Carla she wont let anyone kill they of the vampire's." she pointed out to the group. " Her name is Donna." she finished.  
  
" AJ's Sister.. How do you know about AJ ?!" Alice yelled wanting to know. She did send AJ and her friends to a dif town. There's no way AJ would stay behind. [ Would he…] she asked herself. " How do you know he's in Santa Carla Still ? " She asked.  
  
" Its not like you liked him anyway Alice." Pam noted trying not to start anything but point it out at the same time.  
  
" That's not the point Pam! " Alice yelled " The point is that I trusted him to take my people out of Santa Carla!!! "  
  
" Hey.. I'm going back, I got some human slaying to do." Marcy said angrily Turing around. " With or with out you." she pointed out, Marcy then started walking away from her friends and Alicia in the opposite way.  
  
" Please wait ! " Alicia yelled to Marcy as she started to walk away. " Don't let them see you or it could be the end of all of us! " Alicia shock her head as Marcy ignored her and kept walking away. " Any one else want to go ? " She asked not sounding to happy about what was going on with Marcy.  
  
-   
  
" Sam over here." Alan called over to Sam quietly just loud a nuff for Sam to hear him. " Did you hear that ?" He asked, " It sounds like someone's or something's down here yelling at someone, or something." Alan shined the flashlight down onto the cave floor. Alan knew that if Edger was here they would keep going but Alan wasn't sure. Hopefully they where supposed to keep going.  
  
-  
  
Mike, Edger and Emanda where now at the cliff where the cave was located. They all went jumping out of the car and started running down the stair's. They all Stop at the opening of the cave.   
  
" Okay let go." Edger said starting into the cave before Mike grabbed him and pulled him back. " What's wrong ? " Edger asked not really sure why mike would stop him from going into the cave like that, the only thing he could thing of was that he didn't want to take Emanda into the cave, Or maybe it was that they weren't armed.   
  
" If you really want to know." Michael started starting up to where the car was parked like the car was going to fall off the cliff or something. " There's something up there and I bet it's a vampire." Michael pointed up. " See there, He looks like a vampire, he even dresses like David." Michael tried to make a joke out of a vampire being out to get them.  
  
Emanda scared to look up to see what this vampire looked like didn't move at all. Taking deep breathes to try and calm her self down. Not turning around to look." What does he look like? " She asked looking Edger in the eye. A thought popped into her head. But it was only one word that kept coming to mind. { AJ }  
  
Edger looked up to where the car was. " Holly shit there's tons of them!" He pointed as quite a few vampires appeared next to the boy vampire they saw before, " Its an Ambush! " Edger yelled looking over at mikey " what are we going to do ?!" Edger asked though he knew that mike had no idea's if he didn't.  
  
" EMANDA!"  
  
Mikey, Edger and Emanda looked up at the person whom just spoke.  
  
" AJ! " Emanda yelled back smiling. " Don't scare us like that ! Come down here!" she yelled up at him. She then looked at Edger and Mike. " Are you sure this kid is a vampire ?"she asked them looking at Edger for the answer. The more Emanda thought about it the more things she could think of about AJ maybe being a vampire.  
  
Edger didn't say anything. " He looks….."AJ jumped off the cliff flying down to them slowly. " Does that answer your question Emanda ? " Edger asked taking a few steps back as the vampire that looked a lot like him landed on the ground a few feet away. Not only did he look a lot like him but he looked kind of like Alan as well. Who was this kid ?  
  
" AJ… do you know Donna ? " Emanda walked pasted Edger and started to AJ. " If so then I'm just like you." she said looking to the ground. " The Akimichi spell right ?" she asked looking up at AJ with tears rolling slowly down her cheeks. " Why ?… Why did she do the spell on me?! Tell me AJ !!?" She yelled wanting to know the one thing she needed to know the most above all else she needed to know.  
  
" It wasn't for you Emanda." AJ whispered walking past her into the cave. " I'm going to go get you're friends. Stay here, Oh and.." AJ looked over to Edger. " Get any idea's about killing those vampires up there then your brother dies." he then turned back and started to walk into the cave.  
  
-  
  
Alexis hart started to beat faster and faster as she herd feet walking down the stairs she was sitting on. " Who's there ?!" She yelled trying not to sound as scared as she was. There was only 2 people she could think of it being. Emanda, if she had got away from Edger and she really was a vampire. Or another vampire, if Emanda was still with Edger then it couldn't be her.  
  
AJ stopped walking being able to see Alexis sitting at the bottom of the steps with his vampire vision. " Its Edger, Alexis is waiting out side for us so come on lets go." AJ ran to the top of the stairs to trick Alexis into thinking that it was Edger who just ran out of the cave. AJ then used his vampire flight to fly past Alexis with out her knowing so he could go find this Alan kid.  
  
" Huh ? Edger Wait for me !!" Alexis stood up with the flash light in her hand not bothering to tern it on ran after whom she thought was Edger. When she got out side she saw not only Edger but Alexis and Mike. " Hey, what are you guys doing here ? " She asked looking at Alexis and Mike. " Wait I got an idea why Emanda is here but why are you here Mike ?" She looked over to Mike who just stood there nothing saying anything.  
  
" Alexis, it's a long story. " Emanda started, " Look up there." She said pointing up to the top of the cliff. " There vampire's up there so where waiting for Sam and Alan to come back out." She said not telling Alexis about the vampire boy AJ. Edger was looking at Emanda funny. Emanda could tell he wanted to know what the hell the Akimichi spell was, while Mike stood there worrying about his brother.  
  
-  
  
" Ahhh!" Sam yelled as someone was grabbed on to his shoulder. " Its going to get me !" Sam yelled trying to push away what ever it was that gabbed on to him. Sam felt like he was going to die then. with out Edger he only had one person who he could trust. Or could he trust Alan ? Sam had been asking himself that question all night just as Alan had been asking himself all night. Sam was about to find out.  
  
" Sam! Hang on buddy!" Alan yelled pulling out a stake from his stake holster quickly shining the light on Sam and the Something that Grabbed him. Alan was just about to attack before.." Edger ? " Alan lowered the stake a little. Shining the light right on 'Edger's' Face. " Is that you man ? " Alan asked.  
  
" Wow dude put the stake down." AJ said letting go of Sam. { Edger ? He thinks I'm Edger ? All right ill play alone } "Yeah man its me." AJ helped Sam up " Sorry didn't know if it was you or a vampire." AJ Said trying to be at his best ability Edger. Alan shined the light on his face. AJ put his hand out in front of his face so he could see.  
  
" What did you do to your hair Man ? " Alan asked taking a closer look at 'Edger.' " Did the Emanda girl make you dye it or something ? " He asked walking closer to 'Edger.' still shining the light on his face though Alan could tell it was bugging him he wasn't sure this was the Edger be new his blood brother Edger.  
  
" Don't scare the shit out of me like that dude give a guy a hart attack! " Sam yelled in 'Edger's' Face " … what did you do to you're hair ? " he asked  
  
" Guy lay off my hair for a minute. Mike is looking for you." AJ turned to face Sam not knowing his name, then turning to Alan. { What's that girl's name…} " uh.. The girl's are out side the cave looking for you." AJ said in a kind of off way. " Emanda and.." AJ Turned around " So yeah lets get going."   
  
"….." Alan stayed quite and followed Sam out of the cave. After 'Edger' told them he would meet them out there. Alan really didn't feel right about {this, This… Edger} Alen knew that when he got out side that the Edger he would see would be his brother but would he still have his hair dyed ? Something told Alan the answer was no.   
  
-  
  
" What are you doing….." AJ asked as he walked up to Marcy who just glared at him. " You don't like me very much, Why ?" He asked Marcy just looked away shacking her head. AJ just sighed, " Is Alice down this way ? "He asked walking past Marcy down the way she had just came from.  
  
" You…." Marcy followed him mumbling rude words to herself about him. " Alice told you to leave Santa Carla! " She yelled at him, " Besides you're getting are way." She added rudely " That's why Alice told you to leave, Don't you know anything." She blurted out with out thinking about what Alice would say to her right now if she knew what she was saying.  
  
" Oh yeah that's right. " AJ turned around to face Marcy, I forgot I let them out side." Heh { I left them with those vampire slayer's..} " Marcy be nice for once, Tell Alice I have something to tell her its in portend, Please don't forget." AJ then lifted into the air and started to the front opening of the cave.  
  
" God I hate that guy!" Marcy yelled as AJ flew away. " Annoying little know it all." she muttered turning to see Alice standing in front of her. " Oh Alice, How nice to see you.. Followed me. Do you not trust me. ?" Marcy joked though she could tell Alice didn't think it was very funny after all it wasn't that funny.  
  
" Who where you talking to Marcy ?" Alice asked Glaring at Marcy who was making jokes, what was this some kind of game. " Well ? " She walked past Marcy. "Was it AJ by any change ? " Alice then looked over to her shoulder to Marcy. " Hey, Them people that where in the cave, There gone now." She pointed out.  
  
" I know, cant you shut up about AJ!" Marcy asked annoyed not by his name. " Why does he have to follow you around all the time" Marcy said kicking a rock that was in the cave. " You even let him follow us around. Like you want him to." She said looking up at Alice " Do you like AJ? " She asked, " Do you like to have him around ? "   
  
Alice looked at Marcy " Oh shut up, "   
  
-  
  
When AJ got outside, His vampire friends where waiting for him." You didn't kill any of the human's did you ? " He asked looking over at all the vampire's making sure they where all there. { one, two, three, four, Five, six, seven. Good there all here.}" Did you guys Remember that I was going to take you to a different town ?" He asked  
  
One of the vampire stepped forward to AJ" The human's left in there car thingy as soon as we disappeared into the woods, There was to boys who where armed to we decided to buzz off and leave for a while, So no we didn't hurt any of them." he said" Yes we remember, Alice asked you to take us to a different town but it seems you're needed here."  
  
" If you wouldn't mind." AJ said  
  
" Sure.." The vampire said then turning back to it's pack, " Come on let's go." the vampire's all flew of into the night. Following threw with the orders Alice had given them, The day before.  
  
AJ looked to the ground, " Sorry Alice, that I couldn't follow threw with what you asked me to do." AJ looked up. " It seem to day I have a lot of Sorry-s to say, Not only to Alice but to Emanda as well." he sighed. " I'll best be getting started." He said taking off into the air towards the Koto house.  
  
-  
  
" Well talk about this all tomorrow." Michael said as the group stood around the car outside of the Koto house. " If we talk about it tomorrow thee we will have something to look forward to." He joked in a not joking manner. " Bye Alexis, Emanda." Michael then turned to Edger and Alan. " I'll take you guys home then you can vampire talk all you want. " he said then getting in the car once again.  
  
" He's right tomorrow." Alexis nodded in agreement as did Emanda, though she didn't say anything. The girls then turned and started walking to the house.   
  
" Bye." Edger and Alan yelled getting into the car with Sam. Not only would they all have to wait till tomorrow to talk about it was going to be a Long, Long night at the frog house where they could talk about what happened all night long.  
  
( Okay that was fun XD I even tought about stoping my story there and not doing a chapter 6 ) 


End file.
